


whose heart would not take flight

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "Morning," Will slurs, his voice rough with sleep. "Time is it?"Hannibal kisses him gently. "Early yet," he says. "Go back to sleep, my love. Let me take care of you."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	whose heart would not take flight

**Author's Note:**

> My response to #Kinktober day four, consensual somnophilia. I also tried to blend this with #Hannictober day four, horror movies. I hope you enjoy!

The room is quiet when Hannibal wakes. He groans and stretches, his body stiff after spending the night on the couch with Will. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms, both of them too sleepy and sated to make the move back upstairs.

Now, they are covered by a soft warm blanket. A sliver of golden morning light shines through the curtains as the television still plays in the corner, the horror movie marathon they started the night before still in full force. Naturally, they became a bit distracted during the course of the night and forgot all about it. Not that Hannibal is complaining, of course, now that Will is spread out beneath him, his bare skin golden in the morning light and warm to the touch.

Will is still breathing deeply, his eyes moving beneath closed lids and his face peaceful and relaxed in sleep. His hair is in disarray, and Hannibal has a vivid flashback to the night before, when he had clenched it between his fingers and shouted as he came, spilling deep within his lover, his husband.

"Beautiful," Hannibal whispers as he trails a finger down Will's temple, kissing the corner of his mouth. Will gives a sleepy hum and his nose scrunches, and Hannibal can't hold back a smile. Adorable, he thinks.

He pulls the blanket off of them, admiring each new inch of Will's body as it is revealed. Over the years, his husband's body has become lean and muscled with use, a weapon honed for a specific purpose they both take delight in. But then again, Hannibal thinks, there had always been a quiet ferocity lurking just beneath Will's skin… it had only been waiting to be lured out.

Hannibal slides his palm down Will's neck and traces his collarbone with gentle fingers, his gaze lingering on the bite marks and bruises he left there now adorning Will's skin. He moves further still, down Will's chest and to his cock, which appears to be already interested in the proceedings.

Hannibal takes Will's cock in hand, stroking him firmly base to tip, his thumb sliding over the head. Will gives a breathy moan and his eyelids flutter, parting just enough so that he can peer up at Hannibal's face.

"Morning," Will slurs, his voice rough with sleep. "Time is it?"

Hannibal kisses him gently. "Early yet," he says. "Go back to sleep, my love. Let me take care of you."

Will hums, nudging his nose against Hannibal's, and Hannibal returns his sleepy kiss, tucking an errant curl of Will's hair back behind his ear. "Single minded, aren't you," Will murmurs, and Hannibal smiles.

"When it comes to you, beloved? Always."

"Mmmm," Will sighs as Hannibal lets him slip back into sleep. 

He looks at his husband for a moment, admiring the play of light and shadow across his skin. Some day, he would like to draw Will like this, to capture with paper and pencil the way he looks when he is sleepy and trusting in Hannibal's arms. Now, however, Hannibal has different plans.

He slides his fingers down to Will's opening, relaxed from the night before. He circles around the dried lube he finds there and then pushes a finger inside, where Will is still wet and eager for him. Hannibal works him open with first one finger and then two, reveling in the way Will parts for him so easily, already inviting more.

When Hannibal works three fingers inside him, Will's eyelids flutter and he gives a breathy moan. "Haaaanibal," he says, his fingers tightening on Hannibal's arm, curling closer still. His breathing hitches and he rocks against Hannibal's fingers, and Hannibal kisses his nose. 

"Sssh," he whispers, "I've got you."

Will sighs and he settles, sinking back into the couch and letting Hannibal spread his legs to kneel between them. "Yes," he breathes, his eyelids sliding shut again, and Hannibal's heart stutters at the trust Will is giving him, putting himself entirely in Hannibal's hands. 

Hannibal lines himself up and rolls his hips forward, pushing inside Will's tight heat. Will sighs in his sleep and his head tips back, his mouth falling open in pleasure. Hannibal admires the arch of his neck and bends to kiss him there, tracing his tongue along the trail of bruises he left there before. He thrusts into Will steadily, keeping the pace slow and gentle, not wanting to disturb his husband's sleep.

Even so, he soon feels Will begin to tremble, and his breath comes in short, desperate gasps. "Easy, my love," Hannibal says against Will's lips, and Will moans, his fingers gripping at Hannibal's waist. "Please,"Will breathes, and Hannibal feels his own breath hitch in his throat. How can he refuse, when it is what he wants, too?

Will reaches for him, his eyelids fluttering, and Hannibal kisses him, biting down on Will's lower lip as he comes. He collapses against Will, panting and spent, and a few minutes later he comes to feeling Will's fingers stroking through his hair and the soft press of his lips to Hannibal's forehead.

"Good morning, darling," he says, and Hannibal smiles into their kiss.

He would say that he doesn't know how he got so lucky with Will, but he knows that luck has had nothing to do with it. Their relationship has taken years of hard work and dedication, and time has made them stronger together. 

Whenever Hannibal thinks of the future, he only knows that if Will is still beside him, he will be happy. He knows he will be happy for years to come.

***

E N D

***

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hozier, if you were wondering. (:


End file.
